In autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicle, various types of sensors are necessary or desirable to aid the vehicle in performing driving assistance functions, for detecting a wide variety of driving conditions (such as the presence of nearby vehicles and pedestrians, various types of road conditions, etc.), and for other purposes. For various types of sensor applications, it may be desirable to elevate the sensors the greatest degree possible, to help obviate problems with sensor occlusion or blockage, and to maximize the field(s) of view or detection of the sensors. It may also be desirable to stow or conceal externally-mounted vehicle sensors when not in use. Currently, various vehicle sensors may be enclosed in one or more structures which are permanently mounted on the roof of the vehicle. However, such structures may be bulbous and aesthetically unpleasing, as well as aerodynamically detrimental to vehicle performance.